devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry walkthrough/M14
Deep Darkness & Towering Mountains is the fourteenth mission in Devil May Cry. __TOC__ Walkthrough (lower difficulties) The mission starts off in an "interlude" state much like [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M08|Mission 8: The Legendary Knight Returns]]. Dante starts out in a shallow pool of water outside the Ghost Ship, which has once again run aground. The first thing to do is go back inside and all the way to the Captain's cabin, re-entering through the vent. Examining the skeleton of the Captain will start [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/SM07|Secret Mission 7: Water Cell]], where Dante is tasked with killing eight Blades in an underwater void for a Blue Orb Fragment. Returning back outside the ship, exit the pool of water and jump into the other pool by the broken mast for a second Blue Orb Fragment. Exit this pool and move towards the camera to find a passageway leading out. In this passageway are some Marionettes. To the left in an alcove is an open treasure chest: examine this to get a Holy Water. Proceeding through the door up the stairs marks the "official" start of this mission. After the mission start screen, Dante emerges in a corridor: proceeding down it leads into a curved area with a spiked wall which damages Dante if he touches it, and odd patterns of holes in the floor. Go though the opening to the left and make note of the skull engraving on the wall, which is the access point for a secret mission in the next mission, and the barred-off shaft halfway along this cross-corridor. Going all the way across leads to another curved hallway where Dante must walk towards the camera: Stinger allows this to be traversed quickly, but do not do so more than six times (with Stinger Level 2) as doing more risks ploughing right into a wall of spikes at the end. At the end of the corridor, interact with the skeleton pinned to the spikes (be careful not to touch them) to get the Emblem Shield, then turn the lever to open the barred shaft. Doing this also activates a trap in this room: the floor will start to rotate towards the spike wall, and vertical spikes will spring up out of the holes in the floor at regular intervals. Navigate the spikes, only jumping over them when safe: using Devil Trigger with Alastor will allow Dante to traverse this area faster. Take the elevator in the previously barred shaft to exit. The elevator takes Dante into a gazebo-like structure in front of a scenic waterfall. There is a Divinity Statue here, and a second Holy Water can be found underneath the waterfall. A high platform to the right of the gazebo can be reached with a wall jump or Air Hike, and on this platform is another Blue Orb Fragment. From this platform, jump to the top of the gazebo (this requires Air Hike) and from there Stinger-jump to a series of platforms alongside the waterfall. Climbing up all of these leads to a Yellow Orb. The exit to this area is once again found by running towards the camera. This leads out into a cliffside area which has three possible spawns: either a group of Blades including a larger and slightly more powerful brown variant, two Shadows, or a Death Scythe. The Shadows are particularly hard to fight in this area, so it is best to exit and re-enter the room if they are present to get one of the other enemy waves. A tunnel can be found in this area about halfway to the actual exit: this leads to a vertical area where Dante can jump up to ultimately access a rope bridge high above. The bridge leads to a Red Orb Fountain, and by jumping off the right-hand side of the platform Dante can find a lower ledge which contains another Blue Orb Fragment. The other tunnel at the lowest point of the room leads to a sealed door which requires 200 Red Orbs to open. Going through this will lead to a courtyard area very similar to the final room of [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M09|Mission 09: New Strength]], which is occupied by a large group of Marionettes, supported by Fetishes except in Easy Automatic mode. The logs in this room can be smashed for Red Orbs: in addition, on the raised platform to the left is a Devil Star, while jumping over the wall to the right and heading away from the camera with uncover a Red Orb Cache. The door to this room is once again sealed, requiring 100 Red Orbs. Past this is a right-angle room followed by a circular room with some free Red Orbs, which leads to the final room. Simply interact with the door here to complete the mission. Higher difficulties The underground area with the spikes, rather than being empty, is now host to a large wave of Sin Scissors: there are eight in total and three spawn in immediately, with the remainder appearing one at a time with a cap of three present at once. It is best to defeat all of these before activating the trap, as it is hard to focus on them and the spikes at the same time. The cliffside spawns a larger number of Blades (four instead of three), and if it is Shadows there are three insread of two. The Death Scythe spawn at the cliffside is removed, or more accurately moved: instead of Marionettes and Fetishes in the next room, there is a Death Scythe there. In Dante Must Die mode there are falling rocks in the cliffside area (effectively vertical Kyklops projectile attacks) as well as enemies, and the Death Scythe in the area after the cliffs is now a sealed-room battle with a 60 second DT timer.